<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OBEYMEmber by 2Bmadeofglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345610">OBEYMEmber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Bmadeofglass/pseuds/2Bmadeofglass'>2Bmadeofglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Multi, OBEYMEmber, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Bmadeofglass/pseuds/2Bmadeofglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of the OBEYMEmber event! Posts are also on my Tumblr: simping-hours-are-24-7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trip to Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1: Japan</p><p>Lucifer has given Levi and MC three days in the Human World. Of course, Levi wants to visit a certain Japanese ward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OMG MC! I can’t believe Lucifer allowed us to go to Akihabara for three days!” The third-born was excitedly pulling some shirts off his hangers and stuffing them into an open suitcase on his floor. “I already got plans on what we’ll do. Of course, there’s all the arcade I want to go to, and the maid cafes, oh! Let’s go to Akiba Cultures as well! It has everything an otaku needs!” </p><p>MC, just sits on Levi’s chair watching their dorky boyfriend walk around his room. Honestly, their boyfriend was too cute, it had to be illegal somehow.</p><p>“Ahh, I hope that Kotobukiya has some exclusive Ruri-chan figurines. I saw that they had a shrine maiden exclusive!”</p><p>“Levi, Levi,” MC called out, catching his attention. “We still have a week before we’re allowed to go.” Taking his hands into their own and smiling, MC pulls Levi closer and gives him a quick peck on the lips. They pull back to see their dear boyfriend red and looking incredibly embarrassed. “So breathe, we got a few days to plan and pack, and then we can run around Akihabara to your dorky otaku heart’s content.” </p><p>And with a small smirk, they pull Levi close enough to whisper into his ear, “We’ll do all that if you promise me a night in a love hotel ~❤️”</p><p>Oh dear, there goes Levi, total knockout.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Work Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2: Song. AKA I use a Hozier song for a fic</p><p>Lucifer has been working on empty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Boys workin' on empty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just think about my baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm so full of love I could barely eat </em>
</p><p>“Lucifer, when was the last time you took a break?” The named demon looked up from his paperwork to see MC at his study’s door, holding a mug in their hand. He hummed noncommitedly and turned back to the stacks of papers on his desk. </p><p>“A while I guess, but I want to get through at least half of these before I do.” Lucifer sighs as he looks over the latest bills from Mammon’s, Levi’s, and Asmo’s recent spending spree. He loves his brothers dearly, but right now, he wants to hang all three in front of Cerebeus for a few centuries. </p><p>
  <em> There's nothing sweeter than my baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd never want once from the cherry tree </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause my baby's sweet as can be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She give me toothaches just from kissin' me </em>
</p><p>“Hmm, alright I only came by to give you this.” MC walks around his desk to stand next to him, placing one of the mugs in front of him, thankfully on the desk mat rather than on the bills. “It’s not coffee, but I think tea would be better for hydration.”  They gave him that sweet smile before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss. As they pulled away, Lucifer frowned slightly and pulled them into his lap, resting both of his hands at their waist. </p><p>“First, you come in concerned about my working habits. Then giving me tea and a kiss?” He teases at the flustered human in his lap. “Are you trying to tempt me into not doing my work?” One of his hands slides up MC’s side and rests on their back as he pulls them close enough for him to kiss their neck. MC lets out a small moan and grinds down.</p><p>“If I am?” They moan out softly, “What are you going to do about it?” They look down to smile at Lucifer, who returns it with a smirk.</p><p>“Well, I would have to punish you, wouldn’t I?” </p><p>
  <em> When, my, time comes around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lay me gently in the cold dark earth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No grave can hold my body down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll crawl home to her </em>
</p><p>“MC! MC! Don’t you dare die on me!” Lucifer’s panicked voice rang through MC’s head. Oh dear, that much blood outside their body isn’t good, was it? “MC, You don’t have my permission to die yet! Think of the paperwork!” At that, MC gave a soft laugh before choking on the blood pooling in their mouth.</p><p>“D-don’t worry Lucifer, no grave in heaven or hell is going to cl-” another cough, “ugh… Blood’s gross Luci, don’t drink it…”</p><p>In response, he huffed what would be a laugh if the situation was lighter. “I’ll take that into account MC.” No response, “MC?” Their cooling body didn’t respond and fear gripped his heart. “MC, please answer me.”</p><p>
  <em> Please come back. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glasses, huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3: Glasses</p><p>Mammon teases MC with their glasses (or so he likes to think)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mams” Mammon hummed back in response, clearly more focused on scrolling through his DDD. </p><p>“What’s up with the sunglasses?” MC asked, tapping on their own frames. “Why wear them inside? Actually, why do you wear ’em at all, Devildom got no sun after all.” </p><p>“Why not? It makes me look cool.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“MC, that hurts ya know,” Mammon says, his voice tinged with pain. </p><p>They just huff a laugh and pinch the bridge of their nose. In doing so pushes their own pair of glasses up, catching Mammon’s attention. Reaching over, Mammon snatches their glasses off their face and replaces his sunglasses with theirs. Instant regret. His head spins the second he looks through the thick glass and he yanks them off. </p><p>“How in the demon king’s name are your eyes so bad! Ya really are a weak human aren’t ya.” Clapping the heels of his palms into his eyes, he tries to massage out the pain.</p><p>He can hear MC laugh at him. “Maybe so, but can you give them back to me? I can’t see for shit right now.” He looks over to see MC blindly reaching towards him, their eyes squinted into slits. He laughs and holds their glasses up in the air.</p><p>“Come and get it then.” He teases. MC pouts and lunges towards him and misses, lapping headfirst into his lap.</p><p>“Mammon, you ass, give ‘em back!” They yell, their hands running up his body, searching for his outstretched arm. Oh shit, he’s in trouble. Reaching over him, their chest in his face as they reach towards the outreached eyewear. Was it getting hotter or something?</p><p>“Got it!” MC snatched their glasses out of his hand, puts them on, and frowned. “Crap, it got a bunch of fingerprints on them now. Hmm? Mammon, what’s wrong? Your face is red.” They look down, glasses smudged and slightly askew and Mammon can’t stop and think just how beautiful they are. “Mammon?”</p><p>“You think just because you couldn’t see lets you run your hands all over this god-bod? Clean off those glasses of yours, Imma let you see what you’ve done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Prince of the Night (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4: Diavolo </p><p>Prince Diavolo has asked that you keep him company tonight. Who are you to refuse?</p><p>Warnings: toys, overstimulation, gags, mild orgasm denial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It’s one thing to know that Lord Diavolo is essentially the demon prince. As a demon, he probably finds joy in tormenting others. It’s a completely something else when you’re subjected to his particular brand of torture for you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You hold it a bit longer, right my dear?” Divaolo’s voice rumbles through the haze of lust in your mind. Leaning back in his chair, he turns up the vibrations of two dildos lodged deep into you. Your moans are muffled by the gag in your mouth as you arch your back, your exposed cunt glistening with what essence has escaped from your past two orgasms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you had a bit more time to get your mind together, you’d be a bit more frustrated that he made you cum twice using only toys. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, right now, your mind is halfway gone to lust and the other half is wanting the thick cock of a prince instead of toys. You moan again as one of the dildos brush up against that one spot and you were gone. Your back arches further into the mattress, toes curled, and thighs shaking as you can feel one of the toys fall out of your sex as your eyes roll back in pleasure at your third orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, and I was just going to let you cum,” came a pouting voice from behind you. You manage to turn your head a bit to see Diavolo next to you on the bed, staring at the cum dripping out of you. He reaches over, pulls the other dildo out, and traces a line along your slit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was going to fuck you here,” he says idly as he sticks a finger into you and pulls out just as quickly, ignoring your whines. “But since you can’t seem to follow directions,” he pulls your limp body over so your head rests on his lap. He takes the gag off, watching the lines of drool with interest. You look up with hooded eyes to see his cock pulled out of his pants, standing erect and waiting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do well for me and I might just reward you. After all, the night is still young and I’m roaring to go.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5: Kids</p><p>Beel receives a strange call from MC who's in the human realm. He decides to pop over and check on him</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this time, there's a male MC. Also sorry if this is late, yesterday my wrist was in a lot of pain so I couldn't really type well.... also i put in my personal verbal tic of saying yeah at the end of my sentences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a few months since MC left the Devildom to go back to the Human Realm and all the brothers have been missing them. Beel especially. He missed the late-night snack runs, their smiles, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The feel of his calloused hand in his, the soft voice humming lullabies after a nightmare, the sight of them below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it came as a surprise when he got a call from MC. When he picked up, he couldn’t hear much other than some muffled screams and high laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..wait..no no no no no no… shit that’s not gonna come out...give that back ...” There was a crash in the background and crying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...MC? Is everything alright?” There were several more thuds and crashes before the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel stared at his phone in dumb silence before pulling on his pact on MC, transporting him into the Human Realm in his demon form. Only to find chaos, pure chaos. Chairs have fallen over onto their sides, toys laid to waste, and when he looks out a set of glass doors there were children running wild outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Beel, when did you get here?” asked a familiar voice from behind him. Beel turned to face a shirtless MC, who was carrying a baby in his arms. At that he could feel his heart break a little. Of course, MC would want to have a family with humans. It’s not like he would want to be with -- and now there’s a baby in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, hold Erin real quick, I got to get my nephews to wash up before dinner.” Nephews? “Also, transform yourself, yeah?” MC passed by the confused demon, tugged on a shirt, and walked towards the backyard. “Hey brats! Come inside and wash up for dinner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the kids stopped and yelled back, “C’mon Uncle MC, can’t me and Andy play for a bit more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Andy and I,’ Jacob. And if you two do what I say, I’ll light up the fire pit for s’mores later, yeah?” At that, the boy Jacob’s face lit up and ran into the house, his brother (or at least that’s it seemed like to Beel) followed, clearly overhearing MC and Jacob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the boys ran straight into his legs and fell. The child looked up to see a strange, intimidating man holding his baby sister. “Uncle! There’s a stranger holding Erin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a stranger Andrew, he’s one of my friends that I made during that one exchange program,” yelled MC’s voice from what Beel assumed was the kitchen. Awkwardly, he shifted the baby in his arms. The baby stared at him curiously before smacking his broad chest with a pudgy hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean the kidnapping program?” The kid got up from the ground and glared at Beel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a kid, not a kidnapping. His name’s Beel, be nice yeah? And go wash up, food’s ready.” MC stepped out and took the baby from his arms. “You too Beel, make sure the kids get cleaned up, I made up a share for you. It’s not much, cause you know, unexpected visit and all, but food’s food, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel smiled. “Yeah. Food’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’ll introduce you to my nephews and niece at the table. They’re a fun bunch.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Good Morning (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6: Lucifer</p><p>After a night together, you decide to wake up a certain demon of pride with his favorite coffee. He decides that you shouldn't have left him in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s early morning when you wake up, not that you could tell with the eternal darkness of the Devildom. Beside you is Lucifer, still asleep. His pale skin still has some raised welts from your nails and you are sure your skin is also a patchwork of marks from last night. You lean over to give him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. His face scrunches cutely before relaxing back into something more peaceful. </p><p>Sliding out of bed, you stretch out your sore body and grab Lucifer’s shirt from the floor. Bringing it up to your face, you can still smell him on it. You put on the shirt, and head to the kitchen to make Lucifer a cup of coffee. Thankfully, it’s early enough that you don’t see any of the brothers, so you manage to make the cups of coffee in peace. Grabbing the two mugs you manage to sneak back to Lucifer’s room. Still under the covers is Lucifer, surprisingly still asleep. You set the cups onto a night table and sit on the bed next to him and push the few locks of hair out of his face.</p><p>“Hmm, where did you go?” you hear him murmur, his voice still heavy with sleep. His arms reach out and wrap them around your waist. A soft smile forms on your face and you begin to run your fingers through his hair. It doesn’t take long before he melts into your touch and purrs. </p><p>If it was any other morning, you would have found it as <em> just </em>cute. But considering that last night he made that same sound as he came down from his high after finishing inside you, you can feel your body heat up again. As if noticing, Lucifer looks up at you with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Oh? And I thought you had your fill last night.” Pushing himself up, he brings you down for a kiss. “And you went out in just my shirt? Naughty, naughty,” he says softly in between kisses. Sitting up properly and pulling you onto his bare lap, he slides his hand down the shirt on you. He begins to kiss down your throat while unbuttoning the shirt enough for him to expose your chest to him. </p><p>“Lu..cifer” you manage to moan out. He hums in response and leans to take one of your nipples into his mouth. At the sudden feeling, you let out a louder moan as your back arches into him. With one in his mouth, he takes your other nipple into his hand, rolling it in between his fingers. </p><p>Clutching at the back of his head with your hand, you roll your hips down over him. Lucifer pulls away and smirks.</p><p>“Thank you for waking me up.” He gently pushes you off his lap and gets off the bed. He grabs one of the cooling cups of coffee and takes a sip. “We got school today, and it wouldn’t be good to disappoint Diavolo now, would it?” <em> Oh, the absolute bastard. </em></p><p>You huff your distaste for the situation. You are <em> so </em>going to make him your bitch, just you wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hot Springs Resort (Semi-NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7: Hot Springs</p><p>Asmo decided to take you for a three day getaway to a hot spring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Asmodeus, you are the greatest.” You say as you sink deeper into the hot water. Asmo had taken you straight from class declaring that you both are going for a three-day spa getaway. Of course, you objected as first, considering you were still in your uniform and he had not given you any heads up. But like with most things that the brothers, you give in to their whims and do your best not to die </span>
  <span>with the exception of that one time you did</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am darling, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it from you,” he says in reply somewhere in the bath. The heavily scented steam doesn’t help you find him either. Walking towards where you heard your boyfriend’s voice, you don’t notice the sudden drop in depth until you fall forwards into the water. Just as you’re about to get a faceful of hot water, a hand grabs your wrist and pulls you back into their lap. You look up to see Asmo smiling at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you got to be careful. The baths have some deeper spots for taller demons or those that like to soak in their natural form.” He takes his hand off your wrist and places both on your shoulders and gives it a light squeeze. He frowns and tuts at the stiffness of your shoulders. “MC, how do you have so much tension in your shoulders? It’s almost as bad as Lucifer’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still slightly frowning, Asmo begins to massage your shoulders, taking care to watch your reactions. Between the heat of the bath, Asmo’s hands on you, and the twitching of his cock poking at your ass, it’s no surprise that your face begins to heat up and you begin to feel heat pool in your gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you feel Asmodeus nip at your neck and you let out a moan in surprise. Embarrassed, you clamp your hands over your mouth, your face now burning even more.  “Someone’s feeling a bit frisky~” you can feel him smile as he continues to suck on your neck. “We have the entire bath to ourselves, so let me hear everything darling~”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted from my tumblr: simping-hours-are-24-7.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>